Coraline And Norman 2 The Couple's Confrontations
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Norman is starting to protect his newly girlfriend from being downsided by others especially when they continue to mispronounce her name.
1. Chapter 1

Coraline and Norman 2 The Couple's Confrontations

One cold morning, Coraline and Norman were just playing on Coraline's bed under the blanket while her portable radio blasted crisply on the classic hits station playing The Shondells' Crystal Blue Persuasion . "Oh Norman you," Coraline murmured sarcastically . Before Norman could respond, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Coraline popped out of her bed hoping that it was her parents already back. But as soon as she opened the door, it was not her parents at all. It was "the Wybie that talks". "Well hey Wybie. What's the matter now?" Coraline asked. "Well have you still found that doll of yours?My grandmother still needs it," Wybie exclaimed. "No. I haven't. You should've not given me that doll in the first place. So don't blame me." Coraline answered. " Well you're the one who lost it after I gave it to you. So why blame me for it? It's your fault," Wybie outsmarted back."Well not anymore ," Coraline corrected."Whatdo you mean?" Wybie began to disappear his sarcastic reactions. "Oh I'll tell you alright. You just wait right here. And don't even move. I'll be right back." With that, Coraline ran back upstairs to her bedroom, told Norman what just happened since she answered the doorbell, got dressed and went back downstairs. She reopened the front door to let Wybie in. "So as I was saying, how is it not your fault anymore that you lost the doll?" Wybie began to ask again. "Hey look what I found guys! A doll that looks exactly like my girlfriend!" Norman imitated then continued in his normal voice: "I found the doll, dodo head. I even found this one of me right when I actually killed the other mother." "Oh okay," Wybie responded almost carelessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coraline and Norman 2 Ch.2**

After Wybie left, the two decided to just hang out with Ms. Spink and Forcible only to be called Caroline instead. But since Norman already knows his newly beloved Coraline, he just kept correcting them "it's Coraline." Up until the tenth time, Norman lost his temper. He pulled out his real ray gun and aimed it straight at their chubby bodies then demanded: "For the fifth and last time, it's Coraline, dang it! You're already pissing me off!" "Well jeepers Norman. We're so sorry, handsome one!" Norman, breathing hard to calm down, says "Coraline, let's go back home." Reaching for their hands as they head through the curtain turning to the front door and onto the steps, he continued:"Your mom's right. They are dingbats."


	3. Chapter 3

Coraline and Norman 2 Ch.3

When the young couple reached Coraline's apartment room, they discovered that they were out of water. So they went out again with a pair of pliers on Coraline's hand and a bucket or pail on Norman's. On Coraline's other hand clung her portable radio still on the classic hits station. But she didn't feel like listening to whatever that station was playing. So she cranked the tuning knob to the rest of the other stations. And still, neither of them played songs to feel like listening to either. At last, she tuned to the oldies station which smoothed Sam Cooke's You Send Me. Anyhow, Coraline and Norman soon reached the bush. Norman helped hold a branch steady while Coraline got her pliers ready and "snap!" A new dowsing rod was produced. It's kind of boring that the dowsing rod just led to the well again in which it did. As soon as the young couple reached for the well, Norman lifted the lid off, tied the rope to the bucket he had to hold, and down he lowered it. After many refills, he and his blue-haired girl decided to sit next to each other around the well and just talk about the distinction between their world and the real world. Coraline started: "You know what's cool especially about us? We're fictional. We're fictional characters. We could be born 12 years old already in which we already are." "But we're kind of too tall to be 12 years old," Norman surprised himself a little. "I know. But that's also because real people used to be our current height at age 12," Coraline replied after a gulp of some of the water they got. As they were about to mingle some more, Wybie came again with the cat hunting for banana slugs at the same time asking for his doll of himself. "I don't know, Why-Were-You-Born. It's your doll. It looks like you," Coraline smacked. "Well why don't you just help me for a change, Caroline?" Wybie pronounced on purpose. Then the couple stared at him with arched eyebrows. "What did you just call me?!" Coraline screamed with anger. Wybie did not respond for he was now scared. "Norman, please tell him to pronounce my name right," Coraline pleaded. "Hey you," Norman cornered Wybie almost like a bully, " Her name's Coraline. Alright. Now pronounce it right homeboy!" Wybie began to stutter. But Norman stopped him by repeating himself: " Are you listening? I said her name's Coraline. Now pronounce it right! Please!" "Coraline," Wybie responded in relief. "Thank you. Much better. See? It's not even that hard to pronounce such a name as Coraline." The couple minus Wybie soon headed back home to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Coraline and Norman 2 Ch. 4

The next day, Coraline and Norman were just walking on the streets from school. Suddenly, one of Norman's pickpockets came up to him and said "hey Paranorman , is that your girlfriend?" "It actually is. FYI," Norman replied with a smack. "Oh yeah what's her name?" His pickpockets continued. "Coraline," Norman pronounced carefully. "What?" His pickpockets verified rudely. "Coraline," Norman repeated. "Caroline?" His pickpockets asked teasingly. "No. I said it's Coraline!" Norman growled. "No I think it should just be Caroline," his pickpockets concluded. Therefore Norman lost his temper again and pulled out his real ray gun realizing that he should've done this the earlier times he've been bullied. "I said her name is Coraline ! Do you hear me?! Her name is Coraline! Now say it! " "I don't want to say it." "What are you talking about?! It's not even that hard to pronounce it! Now once again, her name is Coraline! Now say it!" "Coraline ," his pickpockets replied in hopes of relief. "Thank you! Much more like it." Till then, Norman and Coraline headed straight back to the Pink Palace for relieving relaxation.


	5. Chapter 5

Coraline and Norman 2 Ch.5

Days passed to the weekend and Coraline's parents were back. They asked their daughter how she was by herself with Norman. "He actually took care of me and he even corrected my name from others mispronouncing it," Coraline answered in amazement. "Yeah. We're pretty much just like siblings," Norman added.


End file.
